


Couldn't quite see what the future held (and as days went by it would tell itself)

by thebatmandiaries



Series: Dick Grayson amnesia au [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, the major character death refers to jason's death before the story, this is how jason came to join the batfam again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Jason finds his way back into the folds of the family.





	Couldn't quite see what the future held (and as days went by it would tell itself)

**Author's Note:**

> Not super happy with this one, but I had to cut it off before it became like 5k. 
> 
> I promise I will start the sequel soon., I just need to plan it. I've been busy with a college app, so I haven't really been able to plan it out. But it will happen, I promise. 
> 
> I kind of lost steam writing the ending (if you can tell) and have a headache, so I will edit this later.
> 
> All rights belong to respective owners.
> 
> Title from "Let it Go" by the Neighbourhood.

He woke up looking at gold plated lid in front of him. His mind felt fuzzy, and his his whole body hurt. He tries to push open the coffin to no avail. He digs and digs, and finally after a lot of intensive work, he’s able to push him self out of the ground. He has no idea why he was in a box made of gold, or buried underground. He walks out of the cemetery after taking a brief look around.

 

In the morning the groundskeeper quickly fixes up the grave, lest any of the Wayne family visit, _or worse, Mr. Pennyworth does._ He thinks.

 

Soon the grave is back to normal and the groundskeeper lets out a sigh, wondering who on earth hates Bruce Wayne enough to desecrate his dead kid’s grave.

 

* * *

 

Jason awakes in a pool of green. He doesn’t know how long it’s been or where he is. The first thing he sees (after nearly choking on the viscous green liquid) is a lady. She’s wearing a plain black suit- _almost like Catwoman, but not so tight_ -Jason thinks.

 

“Hello Jason, how are you feeling.” She smiles, a soft accent covering her words. 

 

He jumps out the liquid pool and turns to her. “Fine? Where am I?” 

 

“You are here in my father’s compound. Here, I will show you to your room.” She started walking away.

 

He looked to the stone walls, as the corridor stretched down for what seemed like forever. She lead him to to a room identical to all the others.She opened the door for him and lead him inside. 

 

“Where is Bruce?”

 

“He is where he always is, where he needs to be.”

 

“So in Gotham, then?” He looked around his room. It was bare, with just a bed and the sheets to go with it. Amber light dimly lit the room as the moon glowed in the background.

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Why am I here.” He looks to her.

 

“You were found walking alone on the streets of Crime Alley, one of my spies alerted me of this. I wanted to help you.” She smiled at him.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of my beloved of course.” She pointed to his bed. “Now, rest, Jason. You will need your strength for tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

The next day brought training, and lots of it. As the weeks went by, he learned the different styles of training and as much as he was interested in learning, he was still hesitant about staying. He wanted to go home. 

 

He wanted to see Bruce.

 

“Hello, Jason. I see you’ve almost completed your training. The next step is the All Caste, I have spoken to them and they are willing train you.” Talia said, sipping her tea at the table in one of the many kitchens.

 

She fixed a cup for him as he sat down.

 

“I want to go home and see Bruce.” He said as she put the tea in front of him. He took sip and looked at her.

 

She pursed her lips and sighed. “I didn’t want to show you this, because I didn’t want to cause you undue pain.”

 

“What?”

 

She brings up a tablet from the table and shows him current new footage.  


_“Batman and Robin stop Two Face from robbing Second National Bank, sources say.”_ Vicki Vale reports form the screen. _“After a brutal hostage negotiation, Gordon, along with Batman and Robin, have apprehended Two Face after he had tried to rob this bank.”_ She pointed to the bank behind her. “ _He is currently awaiting trial, staying at Arkham Asylum, where the other “super-villains” are held, and the Joker has been-”_

 

Jason shut off the tablet. “He’s alive?” 

 

She her hand on his arm and gave a squeeze. “I’m sorry Jason.”

 

“He didn’t kill him. He just…let him live?!?” He glared at the counter and brought his eyes up to see Talia. “I want to do the training.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Damian will miss you.” She smiled.

 

“He’s barely three months old. I doubt he will know I left.” 

 

Talia shook her head. “You will leave in two days once you complete your training here.”

 

“Sounds good.” He took a sip of tea. “I’ll be ready then.”

 

“Good. They will not wait for you.”

 

As Talia left, Jason ruminated over the fact that Bruce hadn’t done anything to the Joker, avenged his death at all.

 

It hurt more than he thought it would.

 

* * *

 

Training with the All Caste was completely different than training with the League of Assassins. He fought hard and trained harder and soon he learned everything he needed to know to be “graduated” from them. 

 

Moving onto more training would be a longer commitment. While Jason had trained with Lady Shiva a bit, he was eager to go to Gotham, and did not want to start another intensive training program Talia had in mind.

 

Arriving in the States was a it tricky with out a passport, but with a bit of help, he managed his way into Gotham. 

 

The bat-signal shown brightly in the sky made Jason’s teeth clench. _The people of Gotham should learn Batman isn’t infallible. I mean, look at me._

 

He got set up in the apartment Talia had gotten for him and looked at the sky. 

 

_I have a party to crash_.

 

* * *

 

“Bruce, it’s 3 in the morning, you should go to sleep.” Dick said, walking down the stairs to the bat-computer Bruce was studying.

 

“Not yet. I need to crack this case, then I will.” Bruce muttered not taking his eyes off the screen.

 

“Bruce.” Dick sighed loudly, making Bruce turn to look at him. “It’s been six months. You need to forgive your self. Jason isn’t coming back, and yeah, it sucks, it really does. But you need to move on just a little bit. This isn’t healthy and even Alfred is starting to worry.”

 

Bruce slowly spoke, eyes hardening with every word. “Jason was my son, just as much as you are Dick. But the pain of losing him? It will never lessen, and it will never go away.”

 

“Bruce-“

 

“I appreciate you trying to help Dick, but this is not just something I can _let go_. Jason’s loss eats at me everyday and I want it go away, but I know if it does, then I will feel nothing. And that is almost worse. This way I can at least feel _something_ , even if it’s not good.”

 

Dick nodded and left Brice to his own devices, wondering how Bruce will ever be okay again. 

 

_Thank god for Tim._

 

* * *

 

Jason looks at the dead bodies strewn on the floor, the rest of the weak and spineless men looking scared beyond belief. 

 

He picked up his knife and slung his gun on his shoulder. Wiping the blood on the knife off on his pants he turned to the gentleman behind him. One of them let out a shriek and ran for the door. Jason sighed and threw the knife, hearing it hit the man as he fell down. 

 

“Sorry, but loose lips sink ships and I don’t want my presence being known until it’s time. Now, gentleman we need to talk.”

 

He looked at them and laid out his terms, and what he expected them to do. He waited until they started arguing and yelling at him.

 

“Anyone who doesn’t agree is going end up like others did. Make no mistake, I’m not Batman, I don’t have any kill rule.” He smirked, although due to the helmet they couldn’t see.

 

All the men reluctantly agreed, and Jason decided to wrap everything up and get something to eat.

 

He was starving.

 

He walked out of the warehouse and went home and got dressed, making sure no one was following him.

 

(He walked into the diner and didn’t notice a blue and black clad vigilante stopping in his tracks. Nightwing frowned took a quick picture and left with out a sound.)

 

* * *

 

The final showdown. After all his planning, and all his training, he was caught unprepared. Rain sluiced down his jacket, drenching him. After everything he had done, planning and he was caught because of a rookie mistake. 

 

“…Jason? Is that you?” Came Batman’s whispered response to seeing his dead son apparently alive again.

 

“Who else would it be Bruce? Did my death make you stupid as well as uncaring?”

 

Bruce flinched at the question. “What?”

 

“My death? A big explosion caused by the Joker? Me being beaten to death? Ring any bells?” Jason raised an eye brow. “I mean, I know you have a new Robin, but surely I wasn’t _that_ forgettable.”

 

“Jason…no. I could never forget you.” Bruce looks step forward, causing Jason to take a step back. “How…how are you alive?” 

 

“Ask Talia, she’s the one who brought me back to consciousness, but alive? No idea?” He shrugged.

 

“You were dead. I buried you.”

 

“Yeah, you really had to choose the most expensive coffin ever, huh? I mean 14 karat gold coffin is a bit to much for someone, especially me Bruce.” Jason laughed.

 

“No…I wanted to make sure you had the best everything for your funeral. It was the least I could do.”

 

“Sure, now I have to go. Take care.” His mind running, fueled with anger and unhappiness, tried to think of a new plane. 

 

He had lost the element of surprise, so he needed a whole new tactic. _A whole new plan, even._

 

“No!” Bruce’s share rejection rang through out the street. “Everyone has missed you.”

 

“Sure they have.”

 

“Alfred would be delighted for you to come back.”

 

It would mean he’d have to scrap his plans, everything he’s worked for, out the window. But he would be home again. Except no, because that _replacement_ was there, carved out a place for himself that he din’t have. 

 

“Well, then tell him to mail me a card saying so. Good bye Bruce, go back to your family, your _Robin_.”

 

He walked away in the darkness, leaving Bruce there, alone.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks involved Dick (and occasionally Bruce) begging him to come back to the manner.

 

(He had to keep his “empire” busy, he was close to being able to crush every measly slippery worm that keep cheating the system and hurting the victims, the ones Batman couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , help.

 

He knew Gotham on a level not even Bruce did. It ran in his blood and though his bones, and he knew he could never give it up no matter how hard he tried.)

 

 

And suddenly he opened the door to see Alfred. “Alfred is that really you?”

 

“Indeed it is Master Jason. Now, come here and sit down”

 

And that was how Jason found himself tenitively sitting at the manor for a dinner with everyone. The replacement, Tim as he now knew, was not there, as he had a prior engagement to deal with.

 

“This doesn’t mean anything. I'm only here because of Alfred.” Jason muttered as he started to eat the meal he was given.

 

“Of course.” Bruce responded, while Dick just grinned in the background. “I expect nothing less.”

 

And so began the awkward family dinners while Jason purposefully didn’t say anything until he slowly began to thaw out, and talk. He talked to Bruce about the new Robin and had a huge argument the first dinner. But, slowly he was accepting Bruce’s reasoning for a new Robin, and continued on forging his one identity, separately from Batman. 

 

And he met Tim, who wan’t so bad after all, but he still didn’t particularly like him. Years went by and Jason discovered that the Damian he knew and Talia had was also Bruce’s son. (Which was a lot of fun to explain how he knew Damian and raised a whole bunch more questions fo w=hay happened to him after death.)

 

Eventually everything was going smoothly, they were finally not jagged puzzle pieces unable to fit together, but interlocking pieces in a puzzle that finally made sense. 

 

His phone rang, and Jason took a look at it. “What do you want Bruce, I’m busy.”

 

“Come to the manor, Dick is waking up.” He heard Bruce hang up. 

 

Fantastic. _Now to see what that spell did to him._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
